


public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable

by marvelleous



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: they're cruising down a highway and need to improvise





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessnessquik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessnessquik/gifts).



> written for a tumblr prompt by nessnessquik: I love your fluff so how about Philinda kissing in a car at red lights like teenagers? They could be following a car or something on a mission and have to look unsuspicious! Haha. =)

Melinda subconsciously tugs at the hem of her bright floral dress, longing for her catsuits and leather jackets more than ever. But the high class aristocrat she is posing as wouldn’t be caught dead in her mission wear, so she’ll just have to live with it.

For the next few hours at least.

She sneaks a glance over at Phil who is currently bopping his head along to the oldies playing on the radio. He’s relaxed, looking almost too comfortable in his deep blue dress shirt, the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he rests his hands on the steering wheel.

She fiddles with her phone, checking for updates from the team as he drives, occasionally glancing upwards to make sure the car that they’re tailing hasn’t noticed that a red corvette has been three cars behind them for almost half an hour now.

She wishes the would have taken one of the SUVs, so they wouldn’t have to be “undercover”, and so that she would be the one driving, because Phil is kind of a control freak when it comes to his precious Lola. But if you were an international criminal, you’d be pretty suspicious seeing a FBI-esque car following you around the city.

“I think my skin might melt off,” Phil complains from the driver’s seat, and she rolls her eyes at him, because he’s the one that chose to leave the top down, claiming it gave off more of a “I’m rich and out for a joyride” vibe.

“I’m surprised your pasty skin hasn’t burnt to a crisp,” she deadpans, brushing her hair so it sits over her left shoulder. Another “perk” of being undercover; ridiculous “effortless waves” that took Skye almost an hour to do for her. She’s glad for the overpriced sunglasses though, because they’re a little more in her comfort zone, even if they’re being used as a head band right now because it makes her look like a “Hollywood Celebrity.

She smirks when she sees the half hearted glare he shoots her from the corner from her eye, his hand darting out to turn the radio up a little more.

They spend the next twenty minutes doing their own thing; well he’s driving and humming along to some jazz song from the 60s and she’s pretending to be absorbed with something on her phone. She’s seriously bored, and is considering how to make things more interesting, when they pass an intersection and the three cars between them and their target turn left instead of going straight forward.

She subtly turns towards Phil as they close the gap between Lola and the sleek black automobile that Melinda really doesn’t know the make and model of. Outwardly, he appears calm and collected, but she’s known him long enough to tell that inside he’s screaming “Oh crap.”

She watches as the events play out, almost in slow motion - the woman in the passenger’s side seat turns to the male driver, and he adjusts the rear view mirror, and then they’re speeding up. Phil increases the pressure he’s putting on the accelerator, and Melinda thinks he’s really not being subtle enough but the couple who may or may not be foreign spies are already suspicious so it doesn’t make too much of a difference.

She can’t decide whether luck is on their side or not, because there’s a bit of a traffic jam ahead, more than two dozen cars ahead of them having stopped because of a red light. Phil is keeping a cautious watch over their targets, who appear to be growing more and more antsy as the seconds tick by.

“They’re going to bolt once the light changes,” Melinda says as she looks down at her lap, knowing that lip reading through a rear view mirror is definitely within the skill set of a covert operative.

He turns and laughs, as if she’s cracked a joke, and she smiles, knowing that he’s just asked her how they should proceed. She reaches for him, and he takes his left hand off the steering wheel, letting their fingers lock together over the gear shift. Her thumb taps out a pattern against his knuckles and he squeezes her hand once to signal that he’s received the message.

Provide a distraction.

She slips her phone back into the designer handbag that has unknown origins, because Skye refuses to reveal how she procured - Melinda is guessing illegally, before turning in her seat to face Phil. He’s watching her with a smile as she uses their joined hands to move the gear into Park mode, and he visibly relaxes as he removes his foot from the brakes.

The spies-or-not-so-spies don’t seem to be watching them, but she’s certain they are as she leans over and grabs Phil’s open collar with one first, pulling him close and kissing him. His hand releases hers and snakes around her waist and they’re making out like teenagers. She cracks one eye open slightly, and she can see that their targets seem to be ignoring them.

Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.

The kiss has done it’s job, but she smiles against Phil’s lips as she lets her eyes fall shut once more, pressing closer to him until their upper bodies are practically sandwiched together. She can hear the teenage boys in the car beside them jeer and laugh at their actions, and she pulls off slowly with a smirk.

Phil looks thoroughly flustered, the pink tinge over his skin no longer caused by only the harsh rays of the afternoon sun, and she presses one more kiss to the corner of his mouth before settling back in her own seat.

The light, infuriatingly, is still red, but their cover isn’t blown and in about five streets, Trip and Skye will take over the tailing.

He reclaims her hand in his and starts pressing gentle kisses across her knuckles and she giggles because that’s totally something her cover would do in this type of situation. The randy teens are wolf whistling and she just ignores them because she’s trained to do so, and a little because Phil’s attentions over her hands and fingers are a little distracting.

When the light finally turns to green, they’re off again, and their targets aren’t in such a rush anymore. At the busy intersection less than four minutes later, she makes eye contact with Skye as they turn left and Trip turns right, and then they’re done, and ready to head back to base.

They pull up at another red light, and this time there’s no foreign operatives eyeing them suspiciously, and the road is even fairly empty. She leans back over to him and let’s her lips trail over his cheek before nuzzling at his ear and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. She moves her hand so it hovers just above his crotch as she whispers into his ear.

“When we get back, we can continue where we left off.”


End file.
